Princess Voodoo
Princess Voodoo --- Description Physical: Princess Voodoo is an Almost Black Shade of Brown on Her Back and on Her Wings. Her Underbelly, Face, Upper Legs, and Wing Membranes Are an Almost White Shade of Brown While Her Feet and Markings Are Muddy Brown. The Scales Running Along Her Sides Are a Pinkish Shade of Brown. She Has Dark Purple Eyes With Black Paint Around Them. She Also Has a Scar on Her Tail Where She Was Struck by a Sandwing Barb. She Wears Black Wire Frame Glasses and a Black Chain Necklace With an Obsidian Skull on it. She Also Has Black Silks Draped Over Her Wings as Well as Strings With Black, Dark Purple, and Aqua Beads. Personality: She is Disinterested in Falling in Love and Would Really Prefer Not to. She is Very Intelligent and Brave, Not Being Easily Tricked or Frightened. She Holds a Bit of a Grudge Against The Sandwing Royal Family, as it Was a Sandwing Prince Who Gave Her The Scar on Her Tail. She Enjoys Reading, Playing Classical and Jazz Music, and Making Potions and Poisons. She Tends to Speak Her Mind Often, Not Caring if Her Opinions Are Rude or Hurtful. --- Occupation Princess Voodoo is a Witchdoctor. She Makes Potions, Poisons, and Medicines Out of Plants and Other Natural Things. She is Also a Fortune Teller, Using Cards (Like The Ones Dr. Facilier Uses in Princess and The Frog) Made by Her Assistant, Prophecyspeaker, a Moonborn NightWing Whom She Met While Attending Jade Mountain. She Runs a Shop in The Scorpion Den, Sometimes Staying There to be Closer to Work Though She Primarily Lives in The Mud Kingdom. She Knows a Few Codes and Uses Them to Sell Her Potions and Poisons, as They Are Mostly Bought by Assassins For Hire and Other Dragons of That Sort. She Sells Most of Those For High Prices, But Her Medicines Are Relatively Cheap. Backstory Early Dragonethood (Hatching-Age 2): Princess Voodoo Was Born Ten Years After The SandWing Succession on The 31st of March. She Was The Youngest of a Clutch of Four Eggs,With Her Siblings Being Gris Gris, Laveau, and Marie. Their First Two Years Were a Lot Like The First Years of Any Dragonet. They Learned to All The Basics, How to Fly, to Speak, to Read, etc. They Played Around The Palace and in The Swamp, But Knew That Life Would Get Much More Serious Later on. Mid-Dragonethood (Ages 2-5) Once The Princesses Reached 2yrs Old, They Began Training For if They Became The Next Mudwing Queen. They Learned How to Fight in a Queen's Challenge, How to Speak to The Higher Class, and How to Lead Fairly. The Training Grew More and More Intense Over The Years, Until Finally Their Mother Declared Them Ready. Late Dragonethood (Ages 5-7) At Age 5, The Princesses Were Sent to Jade Mountain Academy to Learn More About The Other Tribes. While There, She Learned How to Play Music and How to Create Medicine. She Also Met Her Assistant, Prophecyspeaker. She Took an Instant Liking to Her Music Classes, Especially When She Got to Play Compositions by Tunesmith on Woodwind and String Instruments. She Also Enjoyed He Medicine Making Class, it Was What Got Her Interested in Making Potions and Poisons in The First Place, Sparking a Curiousity For What Else She Could Make With Natural Materials. She Began Experimenting in The School's Lab, Making Potions Such as Sleeping and Love Potions. Over Time, She Worked Her Way up to Poisons. At Around Age 7, She Decided to Make a Business. She Convinced Prophecyspeaker, Gris Gris, Laveau, and Marie to Come With Her to The Scorpion Den to do so. Modern Times Voodoo Ran Her Business in The Scorpion Den With Prophecyspeaker and Her Sisters For About a Year, Until Her Eighth Hatching Day. On That Day, She Was Sent to a School For The Oldest Prince and Youngest Princess From Each Tribe. While There, She Met a SandWing Prince Named Scorpion, Who Seemed Nice at First, But Whom She Quickly Grew to Hate. Them Becoming Enemies Was What Led to The Scar on Her Tail and to Her Grudge Against The Royal SandWings. --- Trivia Her Favorite Instruments Are Woodwinds and Strings. Her Favorite Composer is Tunesmith the NightWing. She Wants to Change The Stereotype That MudWings Are Big, Dumb Brutes. Her Siblings All Have Voodoo-Related Names. She Has Nightwing Blood From Her Great Grandfather. Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters